


Opening Up When Locked In | Robron

by lockedinmybody



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity has set up a plan where she sells stolen cars and she needs Aaron's mechanic skills and Robert's business expertise. She has a hard time convincing Aaron to join in, and when he does agree he doesn't know about his business partner. Charity reckons forcing the two in a room together will help them bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AKA that one scene with Ross and Aaron but then with Robert and Aaron and Chrissie is Robert's girlfriend :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up When Locked In | Robron

Charity slowly hopped her way into the garage. "Aaaaron." The man in question was currently with his head stuck under the hood of a car, and he audibly groaned at the sound of Charity's voice. "I told you to leave me alone." Knowing Charity wouldn't leave, Aaron came up from under the cover with a sigh and turned around. He wiped his hands down his blue overalls, leaning back against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. Charity looked at him hopefully. Aaron caved after a few seconds. "Go on then." "You know I only want what's best for you," Charity soothed, "and I know with Adam getting out soon you'll want a bit of extra cash. I only need your skills as a mechanic Aaron, it's not that big of a deal." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Could you please give it a chance?" She looked as if she was seconds away from filling the next few minutes with 'pretty please?'-s.  
Aaron rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "It's still illegal Charity." He hissed. "I didn't learn how to fix cars only to help you nick them." Aaron liked his job at the garage. It gave him stability, and a rhythm in his life which he needed too much to jeopardize it. However, the paycheck was not all that impressive. And admittedly, Aaron did worry a little bit about Adam. He would sleep a lot better if he knew he could give Adam something to get started with after the months spent inside were over. 

Aaron inhaled deeply and then sighed. "If I want out, I get out." Aaron warned. Charity nodded. "Right." Aaron agreed. Charity shifted on her feet. "I'll be back in an hour. Make sure you're here, we'll go over the details." Charity smiled at Aaron and walked off. Something in Aaron said that she was holding something back. Whenever Charity was working up a plan, she made sure to have a few extra tricks up her sleeve. Aaron looked around. Cain had taken the morning off and Dan was nowhere in sight. At least, when Charity would be back in an hour, he could deal with this quietly. To be quite frank, he could not wait for it to be over.

 

***

 

Aaron had just made himself a brew when his phone buzzed. With the one hand on his mug, he used the other to take his phone out of his pocket.

 

COME ROUND THE BACK. - CHARITY

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and set his mug back on the small counter. He was really looking forward to that cup of tea. A bit of peace and quiet in between customers who were doing his head in. He thought about staying in, but decided against it. He walked round, until he reached the back room where two cars of their regular customers were parked. "Charity?" He called out. 

"Oh hell no." He heard a voice say. With his eyebrows raised, Aaron turned around. Robert stood in front of him, a hard look on his face. "What you doing here?" Aaron spat. "I could say the same to you." Robert replied coolly. "I work here you muppet. Get the hell out." Aaron hissed. At that moment, the door of the backroom slammed shut.

Robert and Aaron looked at each other for a moment. "Sooo. You have met your collagues now." A slightly nervous Charity called out from the other end of the now closed door. Robert and Aaron shared a look of exasperation. "Charity. Open the door right now." Robert raised his voice.  
"Listen, I know the both of ya hate me right now, but this is good ya know! Building team spirit and that. Basically, I need you two to get along to make this work. Hash it out will ya." Charity said sternly. Seconds later, Aaron heard footsteps getting further away. 

"Charity!" Robert yelled out once more. "Give it a rest will ya." Aaron muttered. "Oh, you're okay with this are ya?" Robert snapped. Aaron squinted and walked over to Robert. "Do one." Robert rolled his eyes and sat down, resting his back against the wall. "Why did you even agree to this? I'd think your moral compass must've broken when Charity suggested you help her make money by stealing cars." Robert said after a few seconds. Aaron cracked his knuckles. "Yeah well. I didn't really want this." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Could do with the cash though." Aaron said without thinking.  
Robert huffed a laugh. "What, something funny? Not all of us were born in a bed of money Robert." Aaron said angrily. Robert always seemed to walk around with this attitude that made you think you were less than him. Aaron had always worked hard for his money, and he couldn't stand to see Robert throw cash at the most useless of things. 

"Well, we both know that's not the real reason you hate me Aaron." Robert almost whispered. Aaron was leaning against one of the cars. "Yeah? Enlighten me."  
"Gay lad in the village and the most desirable guy doesn't swing your way. That's gotta hurt, dunnit?" Robert looked at him. A teasing grin with an acidic undertone adorned his face. "You what mate." Aaron's eyebrows shot up. Robert rose to his feet. "I know ya want me." He walked over to Aaron until he was right in front of him. Aaron huffed a laugh. "Do one Robert. Not everyone wants ya, believe it or not." Robert leaned in, and on instinct Aaron moved back, his hands falling on the hood of the car behind him. Robert's eyes wandered over Aaron's face, down his torso and his hips. Aaron watched as Robert's teeth sunk into his lower lip.  
Robert's eyes flicked up to meet Aaron's, and held his steady gaze. Aaron's mouth opened slightly, and it felt as though the air in the room had just become thicker. As if the space in between Aaron's face and Robert's had become too occupied.

Quietly, Aaron cleared his throat. "What so, Chrissie's not enough for ya then?" The mention of her name didn't even seem to faze Robert, which surprised Aaron. "Or has ya little girlfriend left ya." The venom in Aaron's voice was gone, and both the boys heard it. Aaron felt almost... hesitant. If Chrissie had left him, Aaron could have made a complete tool of himself just now. Robert took a step back, away from Aaron. His voice went back to a normal, less intimate volume. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. We split up."

Aaron suddenly felt very out of place. Robert had his back towards Aaron, and was staring at the very much still locked garage door. After a few seconds of painful silence, Aaron spoke up. "Listen... sorry. About what I said." Aaron took a step towards Robert. "It was out of order." Robert turned around with a surprised look on his face. "With how much you seem to hate me I wouldn't have thought you would apologize for insulting me." He said with a chuckle.  
Aaron looked down at his hands. "Why'd ya split up?" Robert sighed and started walking around. "Don't know really. She sat just me down and told me it would be better if we split up. Said she felt like I had lost interest in her." He ran his hand down the side of one of the cars.  
"Did ya?" Aaron asked. "Lose interest?" 

Though he would never admit it to himself and definitely not to Robert, the relationship between Chrissie and Robert had always baffled Aaron. When he'd first seen Robert walking around the village, he'd thought Robert was gay. Not necessarily because of how Robert looked, but more because of how Robert had looked at  him .  
The same, hungry gaze Robert had given him just now. Because of this, Aaron had been suprised to see Chrissie on Robert's arm when he'd gone to the Woolpack a few minutes later. Though women didn't have his preference, Aaron understood Chrissie's appeal. A beautiful, wealthy woman who seemed to always have everything together.  
He also understood why two people like Robert and Chrissie would be attracted to each other. A disaster waiting to happen, but the type of people that would stay in a relationship for far longer than most people would because show was more important than the truth. Making sure the mouths around the village wouldn't chatter too much about your disfunctional relationship seemed to win over personal happiness with couples like them.

Robert had walked round the cars silently, and was now back where Aaron was standing. "Maybe." He said after a while.  
"Yeah?" Aaron heard his own voice crack a little. He sounded hoarse, even to his own ears. "I knew it wouldn't work with Chrissie." Robert spoke. He was standing next to Aaron, but clearly avoiding his gaze. "Weird. She seems right up your street." Aaron knew what he was pushing towards, but he was curious to see where Robert would go. "Maybe you don't know that much about what I like." Robert said slowly, almost as if he was debating if he was saying the right thing in the middle of his sentence. Aaron looked at Robert, who was looking at the door. He noticed the tips of Robert's ears were tinted pink, and whilst his composure seemed relaxed, he saw Robert's right hand - which was furthest away from Aaron - was tapping its fingers against his leg in a nervous pace. 

"I thought I knew what you liked." Aaron said after a while. Though they were both talking around the subject, Aaron felt like he had to know he hadn't imagined things that first time they'd seen each other. "And what's that?" Aaron kept his eyes on Robert, who still refused to look at Aaron.  
Aaron took a short breath in and went to stand right in front of Robert, forcing him to look up. "This." Aaron leaned in quickly, and placed his lips over Robert's. He didn't move, just left them there for a second or two. Just as Aaron started to retract, Robert's eyes fluttered shut. Softly, Robert moved his lips over Aaron's, placing his hands on either side of Aaron's face. Quickly, the tension of the situation seeped into their kiss as Robert picked up the pace. He groaned as Aaron softly bit into his lower lip. The sound vibrated between their mouths, and Aaron pulled Robert closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Slowly, Robert pulled away. Still holding Aaron's face in his hands, he looked at him. He seemed to take in every detail, every feature of the lad in front of him. A soft grin made its way onto Robert's face, and he leaned in to kiss Aaron once more. A slow, brief kiss, with all initiative on Robert's side, that left Aaron feeling slightly lightheaded. 

"So I was right then." Aaron half whispered. Robert playfully rolled his eyes. A sound broke their private little moment. They both looked towards the source of the noise, and saw the door. Wide open.


End file.
